vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Graduation (Episode)
Graduation is the twenty-third and final episode of the Fourth Season, and the eighty-ninth episode overall. Summary WHO WILL TAKE THE CURE? — On Graduation Day, Mystic Falls is overrun with ghosts intent on settling old scores and fulfilling their supernatural destinies. ’s life is in danger after a ghostly encounter, while and join forces to battle a ghost determined to find the cure. As everyone gathers for the graduation ceremony and the ghosts converge, help comes from an unlikely hero. receives a touching and unexpected graduation present, and ’s plan leads to the closing of the veil. makes a decision about the Salvatore brothers and faces an epic confrontation with . Finally, discovers a horrifying clue to the mystery surrounding Silas. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Raymond Scott Parks as Silas * Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson http://vampire-diaries.gallery.ru/watch?ph=0JO-eHiQT Guest Cast *TBA Quotes Soundtrack Trivia * This is the final episode of Season Four. * This episode was the last episode of the last chapter in season four. * Graduation will take place in this episode. * Not all the students will be present. * If The Originals is picked up, Joseph Morgan (Klaus), Daniel Gillies (Elijah) and Claire Holt (Rebekah) will leave the cast after this episode with the possibilty to return as guests later on the series. * Someone will take the cure. * Silas' true face will be shown in this episode. * This is the first time that two main characters die in the season. Usually it is a trend of killing one character off each season. ** Vicki Donovan (Kayla Ewell) in Season One (Haunted). ** Jenna Sommers (Sara Canning) in Season Two (The Sun Also Rises). ** Alaric Saltzman (Matthew Davis) in Season Three (The Departed). ** Jeremy Gilbert (Steven R. McQueen) in Season Four (Stand By Me). *The invasion/attack and appearance of ghosts is inspired by the events in the books: The Fury and Dark Reunion. **In The Fury, Katherine uses her powers to control the town's dogs, and attack the inhabitants, especially Elena's family. Alaric, Meredith, Bonnie, Matt, and Caroline do everything possible to defend people from the attack. Result: Katherine von Swartzschild and Elena Marie Gilbert die from exposure to sunlight. **In Dark Reunion, the ghosts appear along with Elena's spirit. Ghosts attack the Old One, in order to avoid more bloodshed in Fell's Church. Result: Klaus, the Old One is temporarily destroyed and Elena back to life. *Filming of season 4 of the vampire diaries finished on the 25th April. Continuity * Abby Bennett Wilson was last seen in A View To A Kill. * Meredith Fell was last seen in Stand By Me. Notes/Spoilers Behind the Scenes Gallery Videos Pictures Graduation-bts.png 413 bts_1.jpg|423 bts 413 bts_2.jpg|Mystic Grill 423 bts_2 202098-b62d2-66693038-m750x740-udcc23.jpg b06dbd66a22811e29ae122000a1f9a03_7.jpg|Damon #423 bts 0df13c9ca3be11e28d2722000a1f8fa0_7.jpg|Damon #423 BTS 202098-1cbf1-66750723-m750x740-u0a91e.jpg|Damon bts 423 202098-49651-66750505-m750x740-uf1ec5.jpg|Damon bts 423 with unknown girl Bts.jpg|Graduation BTS bts1.jpg|Ian bts4.jpg|Zach and Ian 202098-767cf-66695500-m750x740-ua90c3.jpg Abby-in-4X23.jpg Alaric-4x23.jpg Rebekah-Caroline-4x23.jpg Jeremy-in-4x23.jpg 4x23-staff.jpg Matthew-Paul-Torrey-4x23.jpg Cultural References *'Graduation' is the action of receiving or conferring an academic degree or the ceremony that is sometimes associated, where students become graduates.The graduation itself is also called commencement, convocation or invocation. References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Finales